A Midnight Conversation
by bartlettfan24
Summary: So I'm finally posting this because, why not. Please be gentle but I do welcome all comments and suggestions. This is an expansion of "Point of Origin" (Episode 5 of 9-1-1). I don't own the characters. Ryan Murphy is my God.


**INTERIOR: BUCKY'S BEDROOM**.

Bucky is sitting upright in his bed, shirtless, his lower

half covered by the sheets. He is playing with his

cellphone. Obvious contemplation can be shown in his facial

expression. He huffs in defeat and begins to dial a number

on his phone.

 **INTERIOR: ABBY'S BEDROOM**

Abby is in an oversized long sleeve shirt laying on her

bed. She is on top of the duvet cover and is staring up at

the ceiling when her phone rings. She answers immediately.

 **ABBY**

Bucky? It's late, are you okay?

 **BUCKY**

Yes, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I

didn't realize how late it was.

Did I wake you up?

 **ABBY**

I was awake. Mom decided she

wanted to take a shower at two am,

I couldn't get her to change her

mind so here I am, two glasses of

Chardonnay in. It's been a rough

night. What can I do for you Abs

McGee?

 **BUCKY**

(Bucky chuckles)

Abs McGee?

 **ABBY**

It's your new nickname. Carla came

up with it. Offended?

 **BUCKY**

Not at all, you sound tired, I

should let you go.

 **ABBY**

Exhausted, not quite tired.

Somehow there is a difference. You

called me though, talk to me.

 **BUCKY**

(Hesitantley)

My mom called me. She wants me to

come visit them.

 **ABBY**

I'm sure Bobby would give you a

few days off. Arizona isn't that

far.

 **BUCKY**

Yeah but Abs if I go visit them

they're just gonna drill me about

the roller coaster and why I'm not

dating.

 **ABBY**

They care about you and miss you.

Is it such a terrible thing that

your mom wants to know what is

going on in your life while she

still can?

 **BUCKY**

Oh, Abby, I'm sorry I didn't mean

to-

Abby interrupts Bucky.

 **ABBY**

No, I know. (pause) All I am

trying to say is that it's worth

being annoyed for a couple hours.

And trust me, it will mean the

world to your mom.

 **BUCKY**

Come with me.

 **ABBY**

What?

 **BUCKY**

Come with me. It would be way

easier with you there. You could

be my buffer!

 **ABBY**

Buck, I mean. We've only even met

the once. What would you say to

your parents?

 **BUCKY**

That's not a no. Come on Abby.

Live a little. Carla can watch

your mom, you know she will. We

can drive, make it a road trip. I

promise not to have sex with you.

 **ABBY**

Well gee Buck, if you're not going

to have sex with me then I guess I

have to come with you.

 **BUCKY**

Abby, I will absolutely have sex

with you. But that is against our

rules isn't it?

 **ABBY**

(with clear hesitation)

Okay.

 **BUCKY**

(excited)

Really? Wait, okay, like yes to

coming with me or okay...to sex?

 **ABBY**

Well definitely going with you,

but the sex...isn't completely out

of the question.

 **BUCKY**

Wait. Did you just say what I

think you -

Abby interrupts Bucky.

 **ABBY**

I mean. I don't know. Do we really

have a reason not to?

 **BUCKY**

I'm coming over. Don't fall

asleep.

 **ABBY**

Wait, Buck. No. It's after two am.

 **BUCKY**

I need to say something to you and

it cannot be done on the phone.

I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

Bucky hangs up the phone before Abby can say another word

and starts to dress himself. We see him get into his Jeep

and start driving.

 **INTERIOR: ABBY'S APARTMENT.**

Abby quietly enters the living room to check on her mom. We

find her mother fast asleep. Almost instantly we hear a

quiet knock at the door. Abby tip toes over to the door and

quietly rushes Bucky in through the kitchen to her bedroom.

 **ABBY**

What are you doing here Evan? It's

so late.

 **BUCKY**

I know, but I had to say this and

you deserve to hear it in person.

I owe you that much.

 **ABBY**

Look, Buck, its okay. If you don't

want to do this anymore. I know I

come with a lot of baggage.

 **BUCKY**

Abby, stop. That is the complete

opposite of what I want to say to

you. Just stand there. Look

beautiful and don't say anything.

(Bucky pauses to ensure he has

Abby's full attention) Meeting you

has truly been the best thing to

ever happen to me. You inspire me

to be a better man. No woman has

ever made me feel like this.

You're mom is your priority right

now. And that is exactly how it

should be. What I want to say to

you is that it that I get it. And

I support you. I accept that

you'll probably have to bail on

dates every once in a while. But I

want to be the one that you come

to when you need to vent or cry or

laugh. Someone needs to be there

for you and I want it to be me.

Sex or no sex.

(At this point Abby is

silently crying. Simple

tears rolling down her

face.)

Oh God, Abs please don't cry.

 **ABBY**

No one has ever said anything like

that to me.

 **ABBY (CONT'D)**

People keep telling me that I

should put her in a home, that I

deserve to live my life and have

my freedom. But she is my mother.

I couldn't just ship her off to

one of those places.

 **BUCKY**

Abby, I understand. I agree with

you. Let me be here for you.

 **ABBY**

Stay with me? Tonight?

 **BUCKY**

What? Are you sure?

 **ABBY**

I would much rather not be alone

tonight.


End file.
